There are power supplies or converters that have a single output that allows the outputs of two or more power converters to be connected in parallel so as to guarantee equitable sharing of the output currents of each power converter. For this purpose, the power supply is controlled by a regulating circuit whose command signal depends on the currents measured at the outputs from each converter to control the power cutoff circuits at the input. However, when similar output voltages from two or more converters with multiple outputs are connected in parallel, it is difficult to guarantee equitable sharing of the output currents among the converters.